This invention relates to games and, in particular, to a bowling game wherein a ball is propelled onto a game board in the form of an alley having an arcuate surface by means of a rigid pivoted impact-transfer device in the form of a swingable pendulum striker.
There are numerous games of skill presently on the market for playing various types of games, such as pool, poker, bingo, anagrams, etc. For example, a tick-tack-toe game is described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,770,273 to Lawrence L. Reiner, a co-inventor of the present patent application. However, in all of such games the impact-transfer device is in the form of a fixed or directional tethered striker ball. Moreover, the playing surfaces or game boards of such games are invariably flat and usually do not add any new dimension or variation to the action or skill in playing the games. Another portable or indoor game embodying a stationary but swingably tethered mounted projecting ball is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,794,324 which pertains to skee-ball and the playing balls are propelled along an inclined alley toward scoring troughs. In this patent, a ramp near the far end of the alley is curved upwards so as to catapult or project the balls up and backwards into one of several concentric scoring troughs so as to add a dimension of play to the game and enhance the play value thereof by lending greater interest and excitement to the game.
Other well-known games conventionally employ adjustable spring loaded shooters wherein a biased plunger is pivotally aligned along a base line in a desired direction and is released to strike a ball for hitting an object, pocketing the ball or for scoring a hit or any other number of purposes. All of these games still do not provide a sufficient realism to the games nor lend thenselves to simulating or creating the real life size game.